


Time

by AgentStannerShipper



Series: Fictober 2019 [27]
Category: Star Trek
Genre: M/M, Pon Farr, but only referenced
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 23:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21364171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentStannerShipper/pseuds/AgentStannerShipper
Summary: Jim is away on a mission. Spock needs him.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Series: Fictober 2019 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540126
Comments: 3
Kudos: 67





	Time

**Author's Note:**

> For fictober day twenty-seven: “Can you wait for me?”

When the comm pinged, Jim was surprised. While it wasn’t entirely usual for Starfleet to send him on solo missions, on the rare occasions that it had happened, his contact with the Enterprise had, by necessity, invariably been limited. Given that he was in the middle of a particularly tricky diplomatic mission – tricky because the species he was negotiating with didn’t want any of the Federation to know the details of their planet – Jim hadn’t expected to even hear from Starfleet for another several days, much less his own ship.

He answered it, and his face broke into a grin. “Spock!” Then he stopped, frowning as he peered closer at the screen. The connection was fuzzy, but even through it he could tell that his t’hy’la was in rough shape. Spock was actually sweating, for one thing, and yet he still shivered. “Spock? What’s wrong?”

“I apologize for interrupting your mission.” The statement, which should have sounded collected and professional, came out strained, setting off further warning bells in Jim’s mind. “It’s time, Jim.”

“Time?” Jim wracked his brain, and then straightened sharply. “_Oh. _Really? Now?”

“The timing is…unfortunate.”

It was, but Jim couldn’t help the excitement that shot through him. As much as Spock hated his pon farr, Jim had been looking forward to this moment for years now. It figured that it had struck while he was so far away. Some days, he swore the universe had it out for him. “How long do you have? Can you wait for me?”

Spock hung his head. “I…I have already attempted to waylay it for some days. I know how important your mission is.”

“Spock-“

The Vulcan held up a trembling hand. “Please. You were given a job to do. I only contacted you because I cannot wait much longer. You need to leave soon, Jim. As it is, I do not know what state I will be in when you arrive.”

Jim swore internally. Stubborn Vulcans. “Alright. I’ll tell Starfleet I need a rendezvous now.”

“They have already dispatched a ship.”

“Good.” Jim sat back, running a hand through his hair, his mind racing. “Okay. Negotiations are almost finished. If I push it, I can maybe wrap them up before the ship gets here.”

“I regret interfering in your mission.”

“Hey, no.” Jim shook his head. “Don’t apologize. This isn’t something you have any control over.”

Spock’s mouth set in a line. “No. It is not.”

Jim’s heart broke. He felt in the back of his mind for their bond, still shallow, but thrumming now, waiting to be completed, forged in the fires of Spock’s pon farr. At this distance, Spock would likely not feel anything Jim sent across it, but he pushed anyway, filling their link with as much love as he possessed. “I’ll be there soon, sweetheart. I’ll get there as fast as I can.”

“Please hurry. I burn, t’hy’la. I burn for you.”

“I know, sweetheart, I know.”

The comm link went dead. Jim closed his eyes. He allowed himself one deep breath. Then he pushed back his chair and stood, leaving his ambassadorial quarters and striding with purpose in the direction of the council chambers. The council would just have to listen to reason. Jim knew the mission was important for Starfleet, for the Federation, but nothing, _nothing_, was more important than Spock.

“I’m coming, t’hy’la,” he whispered to himself. “I’m coming for you.”

The link pulsed, and Kirk threw open the chamber doors.


End file.
